whitbyajaxfandomcom-20200214-history
Revolution, Resolution Revolt:
Andrea's: Revolution, Resolution Revolt: Posted by Authorship: Freelancer Instrumentationist Rhythemist Composer under Uncategorized Leave a Comment Andrea’s: Revolution, Resolution Revolt: Posted by Authorship. Instrumentationist Composer under Uncategorized Leave a Comment Children Novel Books: From Atmospheric Island: Andrea’s: Revolution, Resolution Revolt: Canadian Caribbean Books: Fiction: Children Mystic Fantasy Books: Posted by Authorship: Instrumentationist Composer under Uncategorized Leave a Comment Revolution Revolt: Combat, Weaponry, Assault, Mech Vehicles: Conflict battle of War: Revise: Review: A. George Dave Prince Andrea’s Revolution, Resolution Revolt: Revolution Revolt: against Conflict Combat, Weaponary, Assault Vehicles, battle of War. The Sliver-lining: Negotiate A Moral Settlement, Mural Diplomat’s: to Solve disputes, and stop the Threat of Battle of War that besieger’s the world. The Public reads the News articulate; Paper Print Copies stating; ‘war is enabled”. Those with Landscape Property, Families, Store Keepers, felt this was their duty to be a patriot with pride to protect their country from a Terrible Lord Dictatorship. Rebel’s Militant Oppressors causing Death Atrocities to Foreign Culture, Raise Citizenship Economy, Heritage Nations want their surrender. The Threat of War causes Pillar Base: Foundation Sturdy Constructionist: Residential, Industrial Communities disintegrate in debris-Rebbles. Lower than a down Trot Neighbourhood the Local area look like Trash. Discussing the threat of war that could besiege the world their families, friend’s, are confused by the battle conflict: combat, Weaponary, assault of war applauds with approval or disappointment. The question why Join? Citizen Register are SIGNING UP: hoping to make a difference. Troop either join or were once upon a time were drafted, It was A Military and Government decision to whom shall go. Gathers members to who shall join: The Solider Private members thought this war will be over in a short term- not realizing it took longer than they thought. Bus, Transit Train, Subway, Oceansea Boat’s, or Vehicle, the Legion pledged to train the Cadets, Private Solider with their lieutenant with high expectancy. Leaving their family members and friends behind, preparing themselves to be fit: operate technical MANUALS, remove obstacles and Removal dodge; outsmart their opponent, Use Equiptive brutal handlement assault tools, Weaponary, and operate military assault vehicles. Solider must leave their Past behind: Lovers, Friends, Bond of Family, and Cousin’s who are willing to wait for their return, sometimes confused, even thou they do not want them to leave with mixed feeling, asking question is why participate? Why bother, Andrea hugs her father saying good bye, how she would misses him. The Military Bus Transport Vehicle leaves on the high way while citizens and Andrea mother wave’s goodbye. With her mother she could see an empty chair. Their Family is alone to carry on without their father, the soldiers whom left. It seem like days are gone forever, but not to worry Mother told children that “their Father will surely come back” being hopeful but with tears she is depressed. She tried to cheer up her daughter, her children and herself up while crying. No matter their Family shall overcome, with no pressure: They feel weight over their shoulders. Let no obstacles stop them. However separated from the father they are distracted even thou times were tough. Andrea slept in a separated ROOM from her mother, brother and sister. Father’s Daughter has a hard time sleeping she is frustration. Vortex drift pulled in the imagery world of Imagination: Strategic conflict: Combat, weaponary, assault Island: The Land Battle of War. Wriggerest ROOM of Training: In the Campus Andrea wore a blue Navy Suit dress, she stood out the door with her suitcase sitting on the porch. Military bus waited for her to hops aboard. They leave towards the troop military base. Troops stood in attention, Private Soldiers beside her were in Aliment. The Military Captain share Introductions of his name, shares the reality to those who complete the TRAINING COURSE is persevered for the military employment. Those whom do not are sent home. Above all do not abandon the group or the military consider this as treason. Military decides to who shall enter and whom shell leave. Season training Soldiers must excise. The Military almost seem like a playground but they must carry Baton Banister Sticks, Swords, Muskets, Pellet, tool belt kit, and Canteen. The Sergeant prepares them how to use their devices. Sergeant tells them they must pass all obstacles. All Soilders are verse Info: Well EDUCATIONED with tactical duty and Theatrical Studies. Soilders must be alert, prepared to leave on command. Attack could come at any moment. With Practice a soldier must on alert from nemesis evasion. No rest for the soldiers they must take shift while the area is secure they guard the camp grounds. Wriggerest Preparation training to handle all situations until GRADUATION they leave for D-Day: Dim-Day: for the new Arrivals leaving training area. Andrea tries to stop the soldiers from leaving they all separate the Cadets in groups. Flight Air Wing Aviations, Environment Military Ground Troops and Battle Assaults Vehicles, Navy Seal Oceansea Immergent battleship, Oceansea Depth: Oceansea Immersive Submarine. Soldiers divided in five sections entered the aviation plane, army truck, Oceansea-ship; Submarines, carrying them to their exact location for their next assignments. In the Fields Andrea saw two members with two different flags. The Instrumental Band Players: who played their music to heighten the bravery and courage hearten? Marching soldier’s who tap to the rhythm of their song without weaponary. Lost soul’s who disappeared through the mystical fog cause of death; they were the first to go. Feudal on both side would not given in. Last chances both sides will not negotiate agree. Each side returns to their Squad opposing opposite, is given a chance to give in. Solider await orders either from the Monarchy, Military Captain’s, or the Government. Both Captains yelled charge. The soldiers morphed into Frontal attack Dogs. The confrontation has begun from both sides. Soldiers collided smashed onto Surface like Accessory Toys. Those hurt spilled on the landscape floor broken, Apprension Captured, Disintegrated, Mutated, in the rule of war to those Injured must be left behind, Survivors should not to get caught in the blast, or caught in combat themselves. Those prepare to risk their lives and help their friends may or may not lose their lives is willing to take the risk. Next rule of command Create a Perimeter Area: make sure the location is secured, is clear: Search Militant Scout Enforcement’s they might return in numbers. High Towers scout lookout’s might have an advantage too who is coming. The problem: Those on the surface might have better aim. Do not pick up, or step on your any items: could be a deadly devise or a Trap. In the Case: No person is left behind: as long as the cadet is not caught in the crossfire, targeted or in harms-way. In the Mist those survivors is brought back to the Cornell. Solider held frontal Position are prepared and ready for action await orders. Their suppost to complete the task: while Militarizes Re-enforcement backup is on the way. The little girl spotted in the open field returns back with Cornell and his Platoon. The field is not safe not even for her. He yells to her to get away from the opening meadows Militant Soldiers anywhere. The Cornell Platoon secures the area for safety measures; making his camp in the forest is protected. Area sight is clear from behind Enemies lines: Amerials and the Monarch strategically play chess planning their next move of attack discussing this with the Cornell. Scout’s Monitors pushes forward ahead of the soldiers. The Scouts, spies search and find location or integrate without being discovered, study their nemesis hoping to break the ranks of the enemy while reporting to the captain. Day of reckoning will come their worst fears is realized: Enemy Militants may break the ranks of military as well: Enemy Interception Cat Strike Counter Surprise Attacks: to steal the Manuel Guide and discover their strategy. Other Codes: Night Vision Air or Ground Support: Batman, Recognizance: Rescue and Retrieve, Boggy: Scout’s on the loose, Death-Com: Dangerous Militant: Leave no Survivors, Depth-Com: Scouts Search the hidden Trench, jungle Area’s for hidden soldiers. Watch-out for Disillusion Distractions: lead-way Redirect, not intended target, Codes are used to determine what kind of situation they are in. Superior Officers used the solider like Ponds. They shall follow their orders; “Do as you’re told”. Invasion Tactics: Alignment barrior shield blocks: soldier shall not break rank: hold position if attacked, no-one is to pass through even if they are recognized. Sealing off from the enemy from entrance: hold them off. Opening the gate might put entire force endanger. IF one falls, another will take up the flag. Toys hidden the trench buckets from pelting shifty heighten winds and Platonic Sand surfaces; Environmental shelter belt covering protects the soldier from the laser ink blaster, Paint scatter bombs, Arsenals weapons. Reinforcement is on the way the Captain sent his messenger towards the next Town asking the General: for Help. The General will soon arrive mean while the captain must hold The Militant Soldiers off, until then, everything is Depleted, frozen, or warn-out the Military has too defend their territory no matter what. No-one shall not pass, within the fortress, or Castle walls the Military once again would say, we shall not move, Fend against Invaders, until Reinforcement may turn the tide of the war. Vectors Accornets: Guided by the elemento’s plutonium stars, and the Refractor crystal moon shines that lights guides the way. Light given is to public at night: path trail, giving light to the Oceansea-ships and Environmental Vehicles. Soldier followed the starry stars, metal compass to the civilization location. Oceansea-ships at night are camouflaged from attackers from a distance: To where the enemies are. Sailing in the open waters hidden, Andrea and the Cornell scouted the area and went on the glider quietly without being noticed however the gliders shifted in the wind in stellar of space, the Cornell and Andrea drift to the moon thrown out of position. Tone Dial also helped once has provides the time Clock. Graph Bar Continuum measures the Accornets of the sun, suspension of the shadow told the time. Vector Accornets Scope once measured how far apart Venus, Mercury, and Even Mars were. Longitude and latitude triangulate the planet circumference around our World Nation of Planet Earth. Vector Cornets Parallel measures the Stellar Galaxy Planets of Space. Triangulation Cornets measures the Scanmaptic maps and the skys: Atmosphere, hemisphere, troposphere, and Even the Stellar Space: Ionosphere. The Cornell thought they were stranded but the child saw the hand gliders flapping in the cold chill of space, flew them back towards the Globule Environment landscape, plunging them towards the protected underground Cellar. Scientific Scientist created the most danger weaponary of all: Deplete everything in sight, making a better weapon. Weaponary that has no use but to implode destroy the Globule Nations, Unclear energy that may one day destroy their Universes, “Prepare meet your doom.” Andrea asks “Is there not a better way to solve this?” Scientist are just the navigators creators of the weaponary of doom were their not the negotiators. Andrea had an idea she held a Summit from all sides she must assemble the Childish Tot’s Stateship around the World: Government; Governance, Prime Misters, Prime Ministress, Politicians and Senators from every Foreign, Citizenship Nation who unite. Andrea invited them to Parliament House of Commons, Stateship Boarder House. Andrea asked the Politicians and Senators to stop acting like spoiled toddlers: Tot children who could not agree. To discuss a new Resolution Amendment: Settlement Treaty Negotiation of Change. Revolution: is attended for Combat, Batons brutal handlements, Weaponary, Mecca Assault Vehicles, Mind Confliction, Conflict battle of War. Silvering: Resolve Recommendations: Resolution Revolt: against war crimes: Stop the mass Destruction: change the mentality towards Moral Peace of Discipline: and Privilege Surveillance of Rights: According to Law and Justice. Freedom Liberators do not take part of Death and Genocide Concentration Camps, Merciless Atrocities heighten mentality of the heartlessness. Peace Keepers should to stop the nation against nation: senseless act of violent and deputes. Conflict Combat, Armor assault Vehicles, and Weaponary Battle Arms of war should not be allowed to continue. The Government put in the Policy: The legislator Act stated: “Let Value of Peace Reign once again,” (should). Andrea was applauded by the Governments and Prime Ministers. They would consider their behavior carefully and review the Legislator Act again. The Government stated they would get back to Andrea, The Parliament and the Stateship Boarder Policy House they had much to discuss. As they left the Parliament, Boarder Stateship Policy House: shut their Doors and went back to business as unusually. They may have listened to her, no-one knows for sure: probably acted like children again. “I thought she would never leave” with a temper tamp-drum pounding the desk. Lost Members: General met a lost members their comrades whom returns alive from the situation of war. Not all members came back to The Revolution Cause of war. Those who Return with dedication are validation members received medals who saved their nation with pride. Those who returned: Hope and dignity resigned. Lost Members who did their part are also recognized by the Military. Giving last ditch effort hope they did not died in Vane. Soldiers are suppost to return back to base after the war; Troops that return are resigned to another mission. The General is still the commanding offer until military stated further notice. Lest we Forgotten those in the missed in Remembrance are in the Mist. A Selection of members could be recognized as abandoning their mission, if caught Identified they are reported by M.P. Officer’s. The Officers will take the soldiers back to the Military could mean prison if necessary. Sometime the Soldier identified as missing. In the Misty Mist of the fog with luck the person could be still alive disappeared from action. Andrea does not give up hope: even the bleakest of hours her father may come back for her. The possibilities that could happen. Andrea does not want to think about the worst case Scenario meanwhile Andrea Father is Given an ACCOMMODATION Valor of Recommendation; He was given the Town Heroic Defense of Honour. The Amerials wanted to transfer reassign him to another area, the Global Officer Police Force but The Private refused. He gave his badge and put it back on the table, he left, He just wanted to go home to never return. Andrea was so happy to see her father again; she was in luck he is still alive. He held his daughter, his children in his arms and hugged them all. Gave an extra glance of happiness and kisses to his wife. He is glad to see her and amazed that she did not go out with anybody else through tough times, and the worst of times. After all they all have been through; He promised not ever separate from his family ever again: His Bond Members. welcomes him home.